Gouenji Yuuka
Gouenji Yuuka (豪炎寺 夕香) is Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister. She had been in a coma throughout the whole first season of Inazuma Eleven, due to a set up by Kageyama Reiji. In the second season however, she had awoken but was taken hostage by Aliea Gakuen to stop Shuuya from helping Raimon. In the third season, she was as healthy as could be, and was cheering on Shuuya in his Inazuma Japan matches. She reappears in GO by spying on Tenma. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. She was in a coma because of an unusual accident a year ago that made her get hit by a car, in which this is due to Kageyama who causes the accident to happen. Before her accident, she had gave Gouenji a gift which was an amulet to remember her. Personality During the FFI Arc, she is seen to be a very smart and friendly child. She cares a lot for her brother and is a big fan of him, wanting him to always win matches by showing at least one of his best shots. In GO, her attitude has had a drasticly change from a sweet and cute little girl, to a more serious and focused person. Her kind attitude towards other people remains, especially towards her older brother who has now become Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor (until near the end of the season). Appearance She has black eyes, and brown braided hair, a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head and her bangs are parted into three strands. In GO, she still ties her hair into two braids at each side of her head but there are no spikes, and the color has changed from brown to pink. She wears school uniform-like clothes: a white shirt with gray jacket and pinkish purple tie. This is partnered with a blue pleated skirt, dark blue socks and brown shoes. Yuuka is usually seen holding a bag. 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 While being in a coma, her brother thought she woke up. However she finally woke up after Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier. Season 2 After Raimon won the Football Frontier, she woke up when Gouenji visited her in the hospital room. After some time, Aliea Gakuen took her hostage and threatened to hurt Yuuka if Gouenji scored in their next match. Their threats weren't mentioned and clear to the audience, but it was easy to see that Gouenji took them seriously and missed the goal twice because of said threats. This shows how much Gouenji loves his little sister and would do anything for her. Season 3 She was seen to have made lots of friends in her school. She was also seen to be waiting for Shuuya to tell him something about what she did during school, and was very excited to show him the 100% she got on her mathematics test. She seems to be very bright. In episode 85, she was seen at the airport, while Inazuma Japan are going to go to Liocott Island. In episode 123, she was surprised as Endou's God Catch was suppressed by Hill's Double Jaw during the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Her last appearance was in episode 126 where she is seen with her father watching her brother graduate from Raimon. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She first appeared in episode 36 where she is seen calling Gouenji to go meet up with Tenma. She was also seen following Tenma until he reached the river bank. When Gouenji and Tenma finish their conversation, Yuuka is seen waiting in front of a red, sports car with a smirk on her face, asking if Gouenji was completely fine with everything. She also appeared in episode 40 as Tsurugi is walking out of his brother's room at the hospital. Yuuka approaches him, saying that Ishido wants to see him. As Tsurugi follows Yuuka out to the carpark, Fuyuka catches them and calls Endou about this matter later. Quotes *Onii chan *See I got a 100 on my math test! Relationships Gouenji Shuuya She gets along very well with him. Endou Mamoru Matsukaze Tenma Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (dead) *'Gouenji Katsuya' (Father) *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Older Brother) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her English version name is Julia Blaze. *She is called "Yuuka-chan" by Endou. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Jou *'English' : ??? :all information on Gouenji Yuuka came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gouenji_Yuuka Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females